


Ha'awipio (Surrender)

by nativexhaole (sweeneybearsam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativexhaole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been at this a year and Steve thinks he has the perfect way to prove to Danny how much he loves and trusts him... without saying it. I've never written McDanno smut so this won't be too graphic, and I'm sorry in advance if it fucking blows. I'm learning, and somehow things keep seemingly being out of order. Another gift for my Danno, Naimeria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ha'awipio (Surrender)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naimeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naimeria/gifts).



Its been one year, three weeks and two days. 

_Exactly._

Steve keeps track of these things, because with the stress of the job and Grace to worry about, some days, he is pretty sure Danny might forget to do important things like eat, or drink water... so remembering how long he's been sharing a bed and trading hickeys with Steve seems trivial for him to think about. Its okay, really. Steve is the sort to need the knowledge, the control of it anyway. The night that makes it the third day, he's been out with Danny. They made a pact the second time they slept together that if they were going to do this, they were doing it right-- dates and affection and all. It was nerve wracking at the time, but now Steve lives for date night.

Danny convinced him to go dancing tonight. Neither of them are much good, but the dancey beats are perfect for coaxing Danny into swaying his hips in a way that might be deemed sinful if you could read the thoughts the action gives Steve. They'd been at it for nearly three hours, booze and music making them forget that they are officers, just for the night. Tonight, they are not Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Daniel Williams... they are Steve and Danno, two men wholly in love and having a night out together.

Around the time Danny starts grinding up against Steve's hip, Steve's ready to go home. They aren't drunk-- its a rule. Steve refuses to allow the advances when they won't remember, so if Danny wants to get laid, they have a limit-- it doesn't stop the buzz they both have, but its enough to ensure that once they shower, he won't have to keep his hands to himself. They hail a cab and Danny is like a horny teenager, leaning into Steve's space and pressing gentle open mouthed kisses to his sweaty collarbone, making Steve want to beg the driver to hurry.

Thankfully, they are pulling up as Danny starts pushing his hands under Steve's t-shirt, the latter paying the driver and offering a  _mahalo anoi_ before he's slipping out and tugging the handsy blond along with him. They make it through the door, Steve locking up and setting the alarm as Danny starts stripping, making his way to the bathroom in Steve's room, the shower kicking to life as the taller man heads for the kitchen. They are creatures of habit, the routine is something Steve leans on. Danny might be ready to get dirty, but he's going to need water and snack after all the dancing. 

Steve grabs two fruit leathers, a peach for Danny and pineapple for himself, then two waters and heads to the bedroom. He's stripped to his underwear when Danny emerges from the bathroom, steam spilling into the room and leaving out the open window. He's got a towel around his waist, skin still damp and posture relaxed. He's so easy going, and its a beautiful sight for Steve to behold. He uncaps one water and opens the food, offering both to Danny and smiling as he takes them. They end up stretched out together, laying in different directions, heads turned together and breathing each other in. He loves this, these quiet moments to bask in the simplicity of this relationship.

Its easy with Danny. Being with him, loving him and trusting him, its like breathing. He can't recall a time he's not done it. Okay, that's not entirely true. He remembers the first few days of their partnership, but the point is... this is natural to him. They are so quiet, Steve just letting the sounds of the waves come through the window while he takes in the sound of their hearts beating in sync and their breathing taking turns, and that's when he realizes something. He's given Danny everything... all of him... but there's one thing he's yet to give him. And maybe... just maybe tonight is the time to do it. 

He takes a slow breath, leaning to kiss Danny's lips and whispers carefully.

**"I trust you, Danny. With my heart, my soul, my life... and I think I have a good way to show you."**

**"I've never questioned that, though. I know you do. I trust you too, even if you're actually certifiable more than a hundred percent of the time."**

He's quiet, staring at Danny. Danny frowns slightly, realizing Steve's serious, clearing his throat before he whispers back, sky blue eyes darkening as he does.

**"How do you wanna prove it, babe? I mean... I _know._ I don't need proof, I have it every time we're on the job and you turn to see me there..."**

How do you tell someone you want them to be in control? That you wanna give them power? Words are hard, and this is why he's glad they don't always need them. He draws another breath, kissing Danny again. This one is deep, slow and enough to make him shiver. As Steve draws back, he pushes their foreheads together, careful with how he words this. 

**"I think its time for me to let go."**

Danny pauses for a second and Steve wants to make a joke about smoke and Danny thinking too hard, but all he does is lay there and wait. He's sure he's going to have to spell it out, but then Danny is gripping at his hair and pulling his head back to stare at him, and  _oh my god his eyes._ They are a blue so dark they look like the waves crashing outside, Steve staring back and praying that Danny can see the way he feels about him etched in his own. Then they are moving and Danny is straddling him, leaning down to kiss him slow and sweet.

He's melting into the bed, Danny's strong hands gentle as they trace over his chest, shifting and winding his hips down into Steve's, making him groan. They had been so calm and now that was falling away, replaced by the need for more of Danny, more of his touches. Lips meet skin, Danny licking a stripe down Steve's neck and making him reach to cling to Danny's shoulders, the blond chuckling as he makes his way down. Steve is so scared that this is a bad idea, because he doesn't give up his control ever. 

To anyone.

It wouldn't end well, he knows this. He's used to being disposable, someone who is good for protection and that's it. Maybe that's why he wants to lose himself to Danny... he's the one constant. The only person so far in his life to never leave him. Steve's put this man through hell, and even after all that, here they are, bare skin pressed together as Danny sucks at the flesh of Steve's thigh. His hands are in the hair he loves to mock and the only sounds he can focus on are the delighted moans he's making and the quiet urging from Danny. His words are repetitive, but they drive the point home.

**"Shhh, hey- hey- you're okay. I have you, Steven. I won't hurt you. I have you, you're safe with me... you're safe."**

He's not sure what makes it change, but by the time Danny's between his thighs and moving slow and steady, the reassurance changes to promises, ones he's never wanted to trust, but somehow he can't deny. He knows somehow, without a second thought, that Danny means it.

" **I love you... I love you, Steve... you're so beautiful, so strong... so loved..."**

It seems out of place for them. Danny says 'I love you' by calling Steve an animal and berating his poor choices when jumping to action, and Steve says it with his constant vigilance when  it comes to keeping his partner safe. They made a rule to never say it during sex-- its an easy cop out, and if you loved every person you slept with, you'd be in trouble, more so when you're used to random hook ups. This time, though... Steve wants it. He loves the way it falls from Danny's lips, the way his eyes never leave Steve's face and the tender way he touches the skin on his chest. 

**"I have you... you're mine, babe... I won't hurt you. I love you."**

His words are breathless as he comes close, Steve matching the groans and the gasps, stunned that this slow, peaceful pace is enough to finish him without needing help. He can feel the heat in his belly as Danny leans over him, drawing him to his lips for another sweet kiss, their noises swallowed by each other and then Steve can speak. He needs to, even if Danny would protest. He can feel the heat turn into fire, the way Danny moves just a bit faster telling him he's getting there too and his voice cracks as he whispers two words. 

Two simple words, and they mean everything in the context.

**"I'm yours."**

Danny lets out a deep moan, body shuddering and sending Steve over the edge, back arching as he tries to get even closer to Danny, trying to burrow into him and clings. Once the shocks are done, he's left a trembling mess, and its stunning. They have never been so slow, so tender... its always rough and fast, more about claiming, reassuring one another that they are alive, normally after a long week. 

He wonders for a second if this will change things. The fact that Danny has now seen him powerless... but the thought doesn't scare him. He likes the thought that maybe this is a forever deal, that now he's safe enough to stop shouldering the weight of the world, because he's got a partner in life and in love and he knows they have one another, no matter the setting.

They clean up together, Danny's touch soft and reverent, Steve's just as delicate and worshipping. The shower is long, hot water running out as they help each other wash up and spend time kissing and its almost alien how the way they say each other's names like a prayer, or a promise. They take their time drying off, Steve changing the sheets and them forgoing clothes since there is no Grace this weekend, Danny on his side with an arm around Steve's hips and head on his chest, Steve wrapping hi arms around the smaller male and burrowing his face into his hair.

He's not like this ever. He's never this quiet and benevolent, but Danny isn't just anyone. This is his partner and more than that... his home. He's never given himself the luxury of finding that in another person... he'd tried with Catherine, but she'd left. He respected her reasons, but it didn't dull the ache. Danny though... Danny did. Laying like this, nothing to keep him from him, it is heaven. Its safe and warm and powerful.

Maybe its not so bad to be out of control. 

Just maybe.

 

 


End file.
